


Physics

by heelnev



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Studying, austin takes odd jobs on the weekends, it's hot as hell and neville's easily distracted! what can i say!, nev's gay and easily flustered, or maybe i should say: failed attempts at studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heelnev/pseuds/heelnev
Summary: The longer that Neville stared at his notes, the more one thing became abundantly clear -- he fucking sucked at physics.





	Physics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cruisingforcruiserweights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisingforcruiserweights/gifts).



> Okay SO....... I feel like it's been far too long since I last posted anything on here. I've still got a couple of Nev/Mustafa multichapter fics in the works, but for right now it's Nevries Time(TM)

The longer that Neville stared at his notes, the more one thing became abundantly clear -- he fucking _sucked_ at physics.

How he had even been placed into the class was beyond him. His guidance counselor had given him the exact reason why when he asked if it were possible for him to swap (something about him being “capable” of handling the tough work since he had such a good GPA, as if that was somehow an indicator for how well he’d do in a class he’d never taken before), but it still made no sense to him. And the longer he stared down at the pages of his textbook, the more he found himself wishing that he’d pushed just a _little_ bit harder to be put into earth science instead.

He was a goddamn _senior_ , for Christ’s sake. This was his last year in the hellhole that _is_ high school. Wasn’t this supposed to be an easy year? Seeing as he already was accepted into his college of choice, it should be smooth sailing going forward. So why was he struggling in such a difficult course? Absolutely nothing made any sense.

What arguably made everything even worse was the fact that it was obnoxiously hot out. It was mid-September -- wasn’t fall supposed to be starting soon? Shouldn’t the temperatures be going down? Neville shouldn’t be sweating like this at this time of year. It simply didn’t feel right.

He groaned as he adjusted his position on the bed so that he was sitting up, crossing his legs and brushing his hair out of his face. He looked over to the window that was next to his bed. He knew it probably wouldn’t help too much, but getting a little breeze in the room might make the study experience just a little more tolerable. He still wouldn’t understand the material, but at least he wouldn’t be suffocating.

He reached over and undid the lock on the window, and he was just about to slide it open when he froze. He could hear the unmistakable sound of the lawn mower starting up just outside of his house. Was this that guy that his parents hired? He vaguely remembered his dad mentioning something earlier that day about getting someone to mow the lawn for them (“Since we all know that _you_ won’t do it, Adrian.”), but he didn’t think that the guy would be coming so soon. Of _all_ the times that this guy could have come, he came when Neville was in the middle of working? (Not that he was making much progress anyway, but still.)

Neville’s hands slowly fell from the window pane down to his sides, defeated. He sighed and flopped back down onto his stomach, lazily looking at the pages in front of him again. Everything made just as much sense now as it did a few moments ago -- that is to say, it made no sense at all. He tried reading the contents aloud, both to drown out the sound of the mower and to see if it could help him understand the material better, but it was a fruitless endeavour. In the end, he just couldn’t fucking concentrate.

_Why didn’t I just mow the damn lawn myself…?_ Neville wondered to himself as he rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. It would have been a great excuse not to study, and when he finally _did_ get around to it he wouldn’t have to deal with any obnoxious distractions. He would find himself distracted by something far less annoying instead. His own laziness had gotten him into this situation.

A few more minutes passed. Neville had just finished counting the cobwebs that were lingering in the corners of his bedroom for what seemed like the millionth time, and that guy was _still_ outside working. Who even was he, anyway? All this complaining on Neville’s part, yet he still didn’t have any clue who the damn guy was or what he looked like. Curiosity getting the better of him, he looked back over to the window, taking a little peak outside.

_Oh._

Neville’s timing was as good as ever. He wasn’t able to get a good look at the guy’s face, but he _definitely_ got a look at his muscular torso. Apparently the heat outside had become too much for this guy to bear, and he’d opted to remove his shirt -- which, in itself, wasn’t a crime or anything.

But it _did_ embarrass Neville to no end.

He quickly moved back from the window, licking his now dry lips and staring around his bedroom. There were so many more interesting things for him to be looking at -- his messy closet that desperately needed to be organized, the many video game posters hanging on the walls, that one spot in the corner of his room where his seven year old self had insisted on coloring instead of using paper.

All of this, and he still couldn’t get this guy out of his mind.

Neville fell back onto the bed, his head hitting the pillow, and he rubbed at his eyes with the heels of his hands until he could see stars. It had been a long time since he last felt this way about someone. There were still some times where he questioned his sexuality, where he thought that maybe he still just hadn’t met the right girl yet, but there would be an occasion where he would see this _one_ guy and know that he was right on the money.

This was without a doubt one of those occasions.

How _pathetic_ was it that he was letting himself get this flustered over this guy? This complete stranger who he’d only just seen for the very first time less than ten minutes ago? Was Neville really this soft? How did he plan on legitimately entering the dating world if he was instantly turned to putty the moment he got a look at another guy’s physique? There was a reason why he’d been single up until that point (besides the rampant homophobia that plagued his neighborhood).

...At the same time, as much as Neville was scolding himself for letting himself get so rattled, there was still a part of him that was _very_ curious and wanted to take another look.

The rational side of Neville was screaming at him to forget about it and go back to work, but he ignored it, approaching the window again and looking down at the person on his lawn. He was able to get a better look at him this time. If he had to take a guess, this guy was around his age, maybe a year older than him at most. He had a cute face, too -- pairing it with the rest of his body, he was gorgeous. Before he could stop himself, Neville was staring.

It was interesting, though, how Neville couldn’t remember seeing him before. If they were the same age, then he must go to a different school -- he _definitely_ would have remembered seeing him around the halls. He couldn’t remember seeing him around the neighborhood either. Then again, it wasn’t like Neville really paid too much attention to the people who lived near him. The extent of his participation in local events was the annual end-of-summer barbecue, which was supposed to be taking place the following weekend if he remembered correctly, and he spent the whole thing sitting in the corner and playing on his phone. He’d be damned if he actually knew who was who--

Wait, did he just _wave_?

Neville’s eyes widened once he realized that the guy on his lawn was now looking directly at him, what looked like a coy smile on his face. His hand was raised in a wave and-- oh, _God_ , did he just _wink_ too?!

Without thinking, Neville jumped away from the window, almost falling off of the bed in the process. He steadied himself by taking hold of the sheets, burying his burning face into his pillow and letting out an agitated sound. He’d been caught red handed. He wasn’t careful, and this attractive stranger had spotted him staring.

Neville still wasn’t entirely sure who this person was.

But he was _desperate_ to find out.


End file.
